disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland
Roland is the main antagonist of the 2015 film Strange Magic. ''Strange Magic'' Roland was originally engaged to be married to Marianne, the princess of the Fairy Kingdom. It is hinted he's marrying her for power, as he sometimes let slip that he would be in command of the entire Fairy Kingdom Army. However, Marianne called off the wedding when she saw him kissing another fairy girl and vowed never to fall in love again. Years later, Marianne's father The Fairy King tries to get her to make up with Roland. Roland asks Marianne for forgiveness, but she rejects him and shuts a door on his wing. Roland teams up with an elf named Sunny, who is in love with Marianne's younger sister Dawn to get a love potion that will make Marianne fall in love with Roland again and Dawn fall in love with Sunny, so Sunny goes into the Dark Forest to find The Sugar Plum Fairy, the only one who can make the potion, but she is imprisoed by the Bog King years previously. Sunny is able to get the love potion and returns to the Fairy Kingdom and plans to use the potion on Dawn at an open-air festival that night. However the Bog King and his minions arrive at the party and kidnap Dawn but inadvertently spray the potion in Dawn's face (causing her to fall in love with the Bog King) and an imp steals the potion. Sunny goes off to get the potion back and Marianne goes off to rescue Dawn. Roland assembles the fairy army to attack the Bog King's castle. Sunny after getting the potion back from the imp, meets up with Roland and they plan to give the potion to the Bog King in exchange for Dawn. The fairy army arrive at the Bog King's castle where Roland goes to the throne room with potion in hand just as the Bog King arrives. Roland refuses to give over the potion until he gets Marianne and Dawn which results in a fight between him and the Bog King. Roland is able to disarm the Bog King and prepares to kill him but is stopped by Dawn. Marianne arrives helps the Bog King fight Roland who orders his army to destroy the castle's foundations. Everyone escapes except the Bog King and Dawn. But the Bog King gives Dawn to Marianne and holds up a crumbling door to allow the two sisters to escape, leading to his apparent death. As the two sisters mourn the Bog King's supposed death, Sunny hugs Dawn, causing the effects of the potion to wear off just before the Bog King emerges from the ruins from the castle. But Roland then uses the potion on Marianne in order to make her fall in love with him again so he can become king. But due to her true love for the Bog King, the potion doesn't work on Marianne and she punches Roland into the valley below, getting him sprayed by the love potion as he falls. Roland is last seen in the mid-credits scene flying out of the valley and kisses a bug, having fallen in love with it. Trivia *Roland is similar to Hans as both are handsome and both wanted to marry the protagonist (Marianne and Anna) in order to rule their kingdom (Fairy Kingdom and Arendelle). Both are also defeated by the protagonist by being punched off a high place (Marianne punched Roland into a valley below whilst Anna punched Hans off the ship they were on). Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Strange Magic characters Category:Fairies Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Singing Characters